Until the time comes
by MessyPup99
Summary: Cy likes Star but steps aside knowing Robin likes her but what happens when Raven is found kissing Robin? CyxStarxRobin TerraxBBxRae


**Chapter 1- I stepped out of the way**

**Summary- ok here it goes... Cy likes Star more than a friend but steps aside knowing that Robin likes her but what happens if Star found Robin kissing Raven? will Cy be able to tell Star his feelings withoud a masked boy ruining it? read to find out (please read and review,im only 10 remember)**

Cyborg stared into the ocean thinking about how life would be him and Star together if only that masked leader hadnt stolen her heart he sighed he couldnt get Star while Robin was around he always taunted robin about his mager crush on Starfire when really he wished he was the one helping her,kissing her and making love... his thoughs drifted on and on until the door to the roof opened and swung shut leaving his thoughts scattered "what do you want Beast boy" Cyborg moaned obviously not wanting to have his thoughts disturbed "what happened to Grass stain?" the green changeling asked the depressed robot " it sailed away just like my heart..." Cyborg muttered truthfully "what do you mean?" the silly green teenager asked suspiciously "im just depressed right now, I guess" Cyborg muttered " I know what you need...!" BB began "what?" Cyborg asked his ecstatic friend " three words my friend just three words... Mega Monkeys 7!" BB answered his worried friend " you know your just gonna lose grass stain so why bother?" Cyborg teased " ohhhh no Tin man im so gonna kick your highly massive metal butt" the green teen... well lied because 5 seconds later the screen came up with Player 1 wins (Cyborg) "NOOOO!" BB wailed as Cyborg did a little victory dance in front of the t.v Cyborg stopped as he saw Star come in the room followed by Robin " friend Cyborg why are you doing a dance of the egyptions in front of the box of visions? " Star asked innocently causeing BB to snigger Raven roll her eyes and Robin bite his lip. Cyborg hesitated to answer this question _Cause im stupid ,yea say that nooooooo dont say that she will hate you for ever ... well dont just stand there and not say anything look shes getting embarassed... _Cyborg was pulled out of his thoughts by a velvety hand patting him on the shoulder "friend Cyborg you do not have to answer the question if you do not want to..." Starfire muttered sweetly making him blush " NOOOO! its not that its just a hard question, I guess I was doing a sort of victory dance!" Cyborg Mumbled to the red headed alien princess standing before him in return she smiled whisphering "Victory dance" several times as if not wanting to ever forget it "Ermmm Star I need to tell you something..." Robin began Cyborg bit his lip this is it he thought ive missed my chance, as if it were a gift sent from heaven the alarm went of making the room flash red Robin watched as Cyborg started muttering with his hands together as if saying a prayer "Thankyou Lord"several times before leaving with the other Titans to the scene of crime. Robin eyed Cyborg suspiciously before starting an attack on Mumbo. Robin fired five Bird-a-rangs at Mumbo but Mumbo dodged them Mumbo then chanted "Abra cadabra" pointing his wand at Starfire "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Starfire yelled as a bolt of electicity from the wand rushed through her body sending her flying into the wall behind her your gonna pay for that Cyborg thought to himself as he fired up his sonic cannon sending Mumbo straight into a police van just as he got up Raven used her powers to lock the door of the van as the driver started racing off to the prison gates at the other side of town " Great work Raven an Cyborg " Robin congratulated making her blush and Cyborg frown "Not so great work BB and Star" Robin continued looking back at what the Titans call younger children though they were not really younger they just dont know much about being a Titan " Sorry Robin " the two teens apologized making Cyborg frown even more than before they treat him like royalty Cyborg thought to himself as he took the T-car back to the tower but i know he likes Star so ill step out of the way... For now

_want at least 2 reviews till next Chappie_


End file.
